era_of_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Banardheim
History At the beginning of the century, Before the age of Empires, there were 2 kingdoms that lived in peace. They are known as the most northern kingdoms. The 2 kingdoms were best of friends. The two names of the kings are long forgotten, but the history remains. One of the kingdoms was rich of minerals and ores, named Banardheim with its capital called Berimond. Banardheim laid in the west while the other was known for its foods and wine and laid in the east called Ursidae.But then a horrible plague struck Ursidae. The kingdom that was well known for its wine and food, crumbled. The crops started to rot thanks to the plague. The kingdom of the west secured itself and let the kingdom of the east rot in despair. Ursidae healed in the years. Ursidae was not out for revenge the first years after its downfall. But the wound never healed, that Banardheim left them there to rot. The first few years, there was nothing but peace. Until the kingdom of Ursidae went to the river of Kent to talk with the new King of Banardheim, King Navzant. Ursidae killed Navzant and declared war. Then the battle of Kent occurred. The kingdom of the east slaughtered every villager east of the river Kent. Ursidae overpowered every soldier there was. It was so certain that the end of times was near, that even the four horsemen of the apocalypse have said to have ascended from hell. To protect the kingdom of Banardheim, a grand barrier was built. A 25-meter wall surrounding Berimond. Then the excavation began on the royal canal. A 20-meter-deep moat surrounding the city and its walls. The land between the two fortifications is known as the in-between. Then in became fashionable to study the deadly arts of the orients. In the beginning of the age of Empires, one of the bridges was breached. The Kingdom of the east massacred every farmer in the in-between. It was said that the sight of the slaughter drove young king Eddard mad. But the people fought back, Eddard was de-throned and new leadership arrived.The King of Ursidae was killed and the Kingdom isolated itself in the east. When the battle was finally over the new leader Ravenna ordered the destruction of every bridge but one,Hinham bridge! And that bridge remains the only means by which to cross the Royal Canal. The gentry began to trade their safe comforts of Berimond’s defences for their newly fortified country estates. People believed the enemy finally vanquished, but 400 years later Ravenna turned to be evil and got defeated by her own fake-sister called Luna. She then became Queen, but a year later she got killed and new leadership arrived. Her name is Athis and became the Queen of Banardheim. Military Mainly Basic Army commanded by generals, but there are a few special forces including the Queens/Kings Guard. Estimated numbers for the army is around 420,000 Agriculture and Industry Whaling is a major Industry within the lands of Banardheim, Lots of Livestock very little amount of grain farming due to very hostile lands. Trade and Transport Only trade is done within the borders of Banardheim, Rarely uses ship to go too far from port. Technological and Scientific Level Being an isolationist Country they have lower technology than every other Kingdom, Lacking plate armor and crossbows and being severely behind on magic. Previous Wars Misc Information Category:Kingdoms